Red Plum Cafe
by Fairyflutterfly
Summary: Is this a Dream? Maybe? Maybe not?


I drove my car into the parking lot that was nearest to the dock. I pulled out my cell and, opened the email I receive 4 weeks ago with the instructions on where I was to go. Once I confirmed this was where I was supposed to be, I turned the car off and got out.

I headed through a small park and down the dock. The air was heavy with fog. Boats were drifting by in and out of the harbour. I sat down on the edge of the dock. It creaked softly. I looked at my watch. It was nearly noon. I opened my email one more time and re-read what it said,Ms _Rei; we have some information for you. We must meet at noon at the attached address. Please, it is of great importance. Thank You._

Now, for anyone normal this would set off alarm bells, but I was intrigued. I replied and tried to get more information, but no one returned my message. I did some of my own sleuthing. I asked a friend who was a computer genius for some help. She only managed to find out it was from someone's personal account. I had stalked out the place in the weeks before and only found a young couple living there. I tried to ask if they knew who this could be, and they said no. This only intrigued me more. I had to find out what was going on.

I looked at my cell, and it was now noon. Just as I put my cell back in my bag. I heard someone behind me. I stood up, turned around, and saw a young man walking towards me. He was all in black and wearing a black baseball cap. He had a manila envelope in his hands. He looked around nervously. Our eyes met.

He asked, "Are you Rei Sato?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

He sighed pulled out a cell phone and sighed again. "Look lady are you Rei or what? I was told this would be an easy delivery and you're making it far from that."

"Yes, I am Rei." Before I could ask more, he handed me the letter and walked away grumbling.

I held the envelope and then sat back down at the docks edge. I took a deep breath and opened the envelope. I felt nervous. At first, it appeared as though nothing was inside the envelope. I turned the envelope over and a small piece of paper with a plastic card fell out. The envelope was folded in half. I opened it. All that was on the piece of paper was _Akai Ume Kafe_ and the number 393. I did not understand what this all meant.

Just then, my cell phone chimed. I searched my bag and found it. I had a new text message. It was from an unknown number. All it said was "Red Plum Café". I was confused. What did this mean? Who was this person who texted me?

I stood up and walked towards a nearby picnic table. I sat down, grabbed my laptop, and opened it up. I opened up my browser and searched for a translator. I typed Akai Ume Kafe and hit translate. I shook my head at what it said Red Plum Café. I then searched for where this Red Plum café could be. Was it here in Japan or elsewhere? I could not find it anywhere. I was stumped. Why would they give me a place that did not exist? Maybe it was just a fraud. No. Impossible.

I sat there thinking. As I was thinking, I was watching a young mother and her children playing in the park. They seemed to be having so much fun. Laughing and chasing each other. I put my laptop back in the bag and decide to head home. I felt discouraged. As I walked by the young family, the mother smiled and I smiled back. I told her she had a beautiful family and she said thank you. The mother said she was watching me and noticed that I'm frustrated. I laughed and explained that It is because I could not find a place where I'm to meet someone. She asked what the place is called. I told her the name. She thought about it awhile and she had no idea where it was either. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. She then told me there was a small café that had just opened a few blocks away and perhaps that was where I to go.

Now I was getting somewhere. She gave me the directions on how to get there. I thanked her and headed to my car. On my way to my destination, my phone kept chiming. I decided not to look until I got to the café.

It was a busy street but there it was a small red building on the corner of the street. I found a parking spot directly across from it. I parked and turned off the engine. I sat in my car and just stared at it. Something seemed peculiar. Why send me to a café? Was I here to have a cup of tea? I just could not understand.

I decided to check my phone. I got a new message. From unknown again Red Plum Café was all it said. I put my cell back in my bag and got out of the car. I walked across the street and stood directly in front of the café. My heart was racing. I was very scared.. I walked up to the door and headed in. I was shocked. It was the complete opposite of the outside. It was dirty and messy. It seemed as though it had not been open in years. How could this be? The outside was beautiful. Freshly painted clean. I was unsure of what to do. I began to worry. I quickly turned around to leave. Then I heard a voice.

"Ms. Sato are you there?"

I edged closer to the door. I heard someone whistling and it was getting louder. Then I saw a flash of light and a man coming my way. He was wearing a hard hat and was carrying a flashlight. He walked towards me as my heart raced. He put the flashlight down and took off his hard hat. He wiped his forehead with the back of his arm.

"This place needs to be gutted.", he looked at me and continued, "Structurally it is sound but the rest is a mess."

He looked at me again this time with concern, "Do you speak English?"

He shook his head and said, "Why do I always get the clients who don't speak English."

He pulled out his phone and began typing on the keypad.

I looked at him and said, "I do speak English, but I am not sure why I am here."

He stopped what he was doing and laughed. He looked at me and said "Ms. Sato I am merely a contractor. If you need more information then I suggest you open that laptop over there and play the cd on top of it." He walked away and began to measure the wall.

I moved over to the laptop. I powered the laptop on and put the cd in the tray. A new window opened and it asked for a password. The contractor had disappeared so I could not ask him. I tried my name. It did not work. It said the password was numeric and three digits long. Then it hit me. The three numbers. I searched my bag for the paper and found it. The number was 393. I typed it in and the video began.

The video started with some beautiful landscapes. Then a man appeared holding a sign. The sign said Homeless Please Help God Bless.

The man seemed familiar but I could not think of where I had seen him. He picked up another sign that said _you may not remember me but I remember you. When you met me I was at a dark point in my life. You came into it. Now the light surrounds me._ The video ended. I felt more confused than before.

My phone began to ring. I looked at the number, it was an unknown caller. I answered and said hello. A man's voice came on and said, "Hello Rei, I know you are confused , but please listen to what I have to say. Now the time has come and I need to tell you the truth. We met some time ago. I was on the street holding a sign. You walked by me every day on your way to work. Every day you gave me what you had in loose change, and someday brought me food. You also went out of your way to bring me a blanket and warm clothes on a very cold night. You would occasionally strike up conversation with me. That is when I learned much about you. Now you must know the truth. I was not who I appeared to be. I am in fact a man with much to give, but no idea on who to give to. The more I recall our conversations, I knew you were the perfect match. I am not homeless. I chose to become homeless to feel what they feel, and so that I could better serve them within the charity I organize. I remember a specific conversation with you shortly before you left for Japan. You were coming here to teach English. You admitted that teaching was not your true calling and that in fact you wanted to own a café where people could come and read and write. You also added that you were hoping someone would care for me while you were away and wish me the best. From that day on, I searched high and low to repay you for your kindness. Therefore, this is my repayment. This building is now yours to do with what you wish. I hope you will follow your dream and make this your book nook as you called it. It can be your oasis from the world. Design it how you wish. Money is not an issue. If you need anything more, Jim the contractor is a direct link to me. I hope this brings you as much happiness as you have brought me." The call ended.

I was in shock. Why me? Was this a dream? Perhaps? Perhaps not?


End file.
